Midnight Phone Call
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Response to a challenge on Our Little Corner, challenge stated inside. What happens when Rory receives a phone call in the middle of the night? Who's on the other end, and what news does the call bring? LL fluffiness!


**A/N: This is a response to a challenge on Our Little Corner... the challenge was to write a fic using all dialogue, or all descriptions, whichever was more difficult. I chose the all description, mainly because I usually go overboard on the quotes. So, read on, and enjoy.**

The phone call woke her in the middle of the night. She thought about not answering it, but when the caller ID flashed "Mom," she knew she had to pick up the phone. Upon answering the phone, Rory learned her mother wanted her to come over immediately. It sounded really important.

After Lorelai assured Rory not to be worried, Rory shot out of bed, wondering what was going on that was so exciting. Tripping over a pair of shoes she had forgotten to put away earlier, Rory fumbled for the light. She grabbed the nearest sweater and pair of jeans and threw them on as if there were a fire. Well, Lorelai did say to come right away… Rory was going to take her request literally.

As she drove to Stars Hollow, Rory impatiently drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Why did she have to stop at red lights when no one was coming the other way? It seemed completely redundant, but with Rory's luck, there would be flashing red and blue lights appearing from nowhere if she even thought about going through it.

She finally arrived, and pulled into the driveway. Rory ran into the house, calling for her mother. She pushed the door shut behind her, letting it slam, despite the scare it gave Paul Anka. Grimacing for a moment, she regretted slamming the door, but moved on, hoping it didn't wake Babette and Morey. She scoured the entire lower floor of the house, attempting to find Lorelai. Where was she? She said she'd be waiting for Rory at the house.

Rory hadn't felt like this since she was young, and Christmastime rolled around. It was a feeling of excitement, anticipation, and curiosity all at the same time. It was almost like being five again, being tantalized with the notion that someone had a secret, but they couldn't tell it yet. There was also a definite sense of impatience, too. Lorelai had news, big news, for her daughter, and wanted Rory to come over immediately.

This had to be huge. Rory knew it was something really, really important. Life-altering, possibly. But then again, it could be something totally and completely worthless. That news would be the fruitcake of the pre-Christmas festivities. The suspense was eating away at Rory… and Lorelai was dragging it out, making Rory wait even longer. Rory stooped down to scratch Paul Anka's ear, sighing in frustration as she tried calling Lorelai again. She wouldn't have called in the middle of the night if it wasn't exciting news, right?

It wasn't April Fools Day, Rory knew that. It wasn't Rory's birthday. She would have given her the birthday speech over the phone. It wasn't any sort of holiday that Rory could think of… what was it?

Rory heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and her heart skipped a beat. Finally, Lorelai was going to give her the big news. Rory stood up, hanging by a thread, anticipating the answer to the many questions running through her mind.

Lorelai ran down the stairs, shrieking and screaming. That would surely wake Babette and Morey. She ran over to Rory, smiling and jumping. Rory jumped and shrieked with her mother, still confused, but trying to share in Lorelai's happiness.

Lorelai took a deep breath, stood back, and held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers to call attention to her new engagement ring. It caught a light in the room and sparkled as Lorelai showed it off.

Rory immediately comprehended what the midnight call was for. All it took was that one simple gesture, and the Gilmore Girls were shrieking once again. Rory gasped, and nearly knocked her mother over as she gave her a hug. She backed away and grabbed her mother's hand. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Rory analyzed the ring from top to bottom, almost as if it were necessary to pass an inspection before it was fit for Lorelai Gilmore to wear. It was a simple princess-cut diamond with a silver band, but the diamond stood for a love that was extremely complicated. It was a symbol of a love that had been through a lot, but was always there.

Lorelai giggled and wiped away a tear from her eye, smiling as she pulled her daughter next to her, flashing her ring once again. Lorelai was finally, finally engaged to Luke… and she was happy. She finally had what she wanted all along, and this time, it was going to work out.

It was the perfect reason to be called in the middle of the night.


End file.
